


Red

by Angel_with_an_assbutt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_with_an_assbutt/pseuds/Angel_with_an_assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the color red means to Clint Barton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Red. It’s passion. It’s fire. It’s life plus everything more. She is red. She is my passion, my fire, my life plus everything more. Red. It’s how her eyes light up when she gets excited. It’s her sleepy voice in the morning telling me to go back to sleep. Red. It’s the blush on her skin as I kiss my way down her body, worshipping her. It’s the laughter in her voice, husky as she tries to hide it. 

Red. It’s the color she paints her toenails, which no one is allowed to see. It’s the shape of her lips as she smiles at me, taking my breath away. Red. It’s the sun on her face, shadows chasing across her porcelain skin only enhancing her beauty. It’s the color of her favorite dress, the one I love to strip off her. 

Red. It’s the feel of her lips on mine, petal soft and plump. It’s the way she is absorbed in a book, sitting still for hours on end, quietly flipping the pages. Red. It’s her hands, slender and graceful, curled around the handle of her Glock. It’s the way her body moves, all deadly grace and poise. 

Red. It’s the color of her hair that curls around my fingers as I brush my hand through it. It’s the way she curls into my side when she sleeps, her hand fisting my shirt tightly. Red. It’s the subtle scent that is all her, vanilla and gunpowder. It’s the way she gets angry, slowly building before it bursts. 

Red. It’s the way she says I love you, without actually saying the words. It’s when she steals my shirts to wear around the house. Red. It’s the little noises she makes as her lips are pressed to mine. It’s how she wrinkles her nose when I say something stupid. 

Red. It’s her anger she uses to fuel herself, no one can stop her. It’s the fear she hides inside, fear for others, never herself. Red. It’s her past, her present, and future. It’s what no one else can see. Red. It’s her guilt, the ledger she can never balance. It’s why I’m here now, holding her in my hands. 

Red. It’s the color of her blood as it seeps through my hands, dripping on the white snow beneath her. It’s the pain, making her eyes hazy and far away. Red. It’s the tears that drip down my face as her body shivers in my arms. It’s the goodbye I can see in her eyes. Red. It’s her whispered words, her confession of love, she says the words this time. It’s her last breath as the light leaves her eyes. 

Black. It comes crashing down on me as I sob into the cold air. It’s the absence of her passion, her fire, my life plus everything more. Black. It’s everything she is not. It’s my empty bed at night, the silence deafening. 

Black. It’s the color I wore when I laid her to rest. It was my goodbye. Black. It was all the words I never said. It was my broken heart. 

Red. The color of the flowers I placed on her grave. My passion, my fire, my life plus everything more. Red. It’s not goodbye my love, it’s until we meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble I had to share. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
